


The Sanctuary

by Razzberrie



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Angst, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razzberrie/pseuds/Razzberrie
Summary: Four boys raised their swords to the sky…
Comments: 25
Kudos: 90





	The Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me for the things I do.

Four boys found themselves at the Sanctuary of the Four Sword for the first time in what felt like forever.

The string of events that brought the incarnations of The Hero of Courage had ended. Dark Link laid dead on the battlefield along with the army of minions from across Hyrule’s many ages. Four had finally spilled his secret and split in the battle and found that twelve boys were better than nine in the onslaught. Before the heroes could congratulate themselves and celebrate their victory, nine portals opened around them showing a location from each of their times. All of the partings were bittersweet but one-by-one each incarnation stepped to their own portal.

Four boys in different colored tunics stepped into the portal that showed their Hyrule Castle.

But they wound up at the Sanctuary instead…

Red was just happy to be back in their Hyrule and free. Blue kept his sword drawn for traps. Green looked around for another portal. Vio stepped to the platform with his hands on his hips.

“Maybe… The Goddess has deemed that the adventure is over…?” Vio theorized aloud.

“What, like Hylia just eliminated all the monsters in the land?” Blue scoffed as he rolled his eyes.

“Well, we are smiths. We can craft our own weapons if need be.” Green said as he joined Vio near the pedestal that held their magic sword.

“So then, we’ll finally be able to relax, what’s so wrong with that?” Red said as he ran to the foundation with his arms out to his side.

The three turn to look at their jovial brother, having already put two and two together in their heads. Vio draws his sword in preparation.

“What’s wrong is that we won’t see each other until the world is in peril again.” He says solemnly.

The lights turn on behind Red’s eyes and his hearty grin drops. He looks to his brothers as they begin to take their positions around the pedestal. “So, we just don’t do it!” He pleaded.

“Red, our world is safe… We have to.” Green said.

“And the next hero doesn’t even use our sword.” Blue tried to hide his irritation.

“Now, now. It’s a different Hyrule when Time comes around.” Vio reasons.

Each of the boys smile at the thought of their legacies to come. Even if the Hero of the Four Sword will eventually be forgotten, the Hero of Courage will exist for thousands of years to come. It’s their destiny to put the sword away and let another Hero have his time. Who knows, maybe the Goddess will call upon him one more time? They never would have thought this last adventure would have ever come for them.

Vio held his sword in front of him signaling that the time had come. He smiles to his brothers. “It was an honor to fight at your side again.”

Four boys raised their swords to the sky… 

As their swords plunged together into the pedestal, white encased their bodies as the familiar pull of atoms pulled the four boys back together. They always feel like they’ve been struck by lightning for a few minutes after fusing. The feeling of electricity is like static in their brain as everyone gets situated inside. Four opens his eyes and looks to the sword, knowing that the deed was completed. He mutters to himself, to the boys inside. “See you guys when I see you.” And turns his back to the sword. He makes it to the grass when it dawns on him.

No one answered him.

He stops and takes shuddering a breath.

“Red?”

No answer.

“Blue??”

Silence.

“Green?!”

Static.

“Vio!?!”

He screams so loud that birds fly away.

Four crumbles to his knees, the dam in his eyes breaking and spilling to the grass. “Anybody?” he chokes out between sobs. He wraps his arms around himself and holds his trembling body. He starts to rock himself to the beat of his pounding heart. He’s going to throw up. He cries harder than he ever has in his life.

“Please just tell me this is a bad joke…” he whispers to himself, sorrow dripping from his tongue. Out of habit, he steals a peek at his shadow and watches it with baited breath. When it gives no sign that his dark friend lived inside it, he lost control of himself. He felt each little piece of himself crumbling to the dirt.

Years of memories flood through his mind ever since he pulled the Four Sword. He was one then he was them. He turned and glared at the Four Sword through blurred eyes. It made him realize who he could be years ago, now it’s taken everyone from him. Red’s smiling face, Blue’s snarky rage, Green’s calculated plans, and Vio’s cunning wit just shattered in an instant. What was he left to do?

The world seemed bleak without his brothers and he hadn’t even left the sanctuary.

‘That’s it!’ his only voice rang through his mind. He stood and wiped his eyes and stomped his way back to the pedestal to reclaim the Four Sword— _his_ sword. He could just pull it again and everything would be fixed. Maybe the Four Sword wasn’t known to his descendants because he, himself never put the sword back in the first place.

Four put his hand on the hilt and said his own silent prayer to Hylia for the first time in who knows how long. ‘Give them back. It’s all I’ve ever asked of you.’ He repeated over and over again until the swelling in his heart became too much to bear. He gripped the hilt and pulled it one last time.

But the sword didn’t budge. He tugged on it again with all his might, he would strain every muscle in his body if it meant he could feel whole again. But it was like the earth had claimed the Four Sword from under him. He exhaled and let go and cast his mind outside of his body for one last try. It was like he was watching from somebody else’s eyes as he gave the sword one last pull with every ounce of strength he possessed.

He heard the sound of metal breaking before he realized what had happened. He lifted the hilt to meet his eyes but the blade itself stayed firmly in the ground. The magic had all been used up, it was useless. Hylia, curse her name, had finally forsaken him. He sank to the ground completely defeated. There was no song nor spell nor curse that would bring them back to him and all he could hear was Vio’s words.

_“It was an honor to fight at your side again.”_

Four woke up this morning surrounded by friends, together with the ones he called his brothers.

He’ll go to bed tonight as just Link.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sleepless Nights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349769) by [cheesebun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesebun/pseuds/cheesebun)




End file.
